Othrys Arc: 2 vs 100
---- In the Othrys military base, the Burning Thunder breaks through the military's defense and begins a rampage. "Arc Bolt: Strike!" yelled Kazuya as five Centurions surrounded him, summoning a lightning bolt to strike down the centurions. Vrak jumps, creating enough momentum as he collects magical energy to create fire in his mouth, "Fire Demon's Rage!" A blast of fire explodes a hole on the military's gate, letting both of them enter the HQ. Suddenly the attack from Vrak ricocheted back at him. A man clad in white armor stepped forward, accompanied by a large, orange Draconic beast. "Are you all the enemy has to offer," said the man. "I, Darius Xerxes will end you." The Draconic beast shot a blast of magic from its mouth at the duo. Kazuya grabbed Vrak by the arm and pulled him out of the attack range, "Jeez, don't you ever look before you attack?" He exclaimed then turns his attention to Darius "Don't try to predict the future, cause something might not go the way you wanted it to be." With that said, Kazuya signaled Vrak to perform his "Fire Demon's Limited Fist." at the Draconic beast, which would cause heavy damage and knock back the beast. Waiting for the right time, Kazuya took a running start then leap, creating enough momentum, "Lightning Body." He turns into a single lightning bolt then circled around Darius and turns back into his physical form behind the foe. "Lightning Pulse!" He created a small orb of electricity and pushed it against Darius' back and he would be shocked and paralyzed. The effects of Darius' armor caused the attack to be partially rebounded back towards Kazuya. "You'll have to try better than that boy!" Darius turned around to slash him with his sword. Hævateinn turned towards Vrak, and moved his sword in order to block his attack. He then went for a devastating punch before Vrak could pull away from his previous attack. Both of the duo seemed like that they took heavy damage, having their body scratched up. Kazuya attempts to grab Darius' arm and pull the foe along with him. He then signaled Vrak, who got back up after receiving a powerful blow, to use his demon rage. Vrak nodded as he creates fire in his mouth and released a large incinerating tornado of flames at Kazuya and Darius, "Fire Demon's Rage: Chaos!" At the point where the flames were seven inches away from them, Kazuya turns into a single lightning bolt and flew out of the range, leaving Darius to path of the flaming tornado. "Counter Strike!" Darius slammed his shield into Vrak's Rage, sending it back at him. "Now time for you to feel true fire. Dragoons!" He summoned several small, draconic creatures that flew towards Vrak and Kazuya. If they made contact they'd explode. Vrak easily avoided the breath attack that was sent back. He got in front of Kazuya, making contact with all of the draconic creatures and Vrak was inside of a huge explosion. Vrak simply absorbed the explosions by sucking the air in, also sucking in the explosions. "Now that's spicy!" he commented. He leaped towards Darius instead of Hævateinn and performs the Limited Fist, this time more powerful. After seeing what Vrak did, Kazuya had a smirk on him. He puts his hand together and form a circle, "I've been watching you slayers do this, I'm going to imitate it." With that said, he gathers magical particles in his mouth to create lightning, then release it at Hævateinn instead of Darius. "Imitation: Dragon's Roar!" Darius raised his shield. "Counter Strike!" He slammed his shield into Vrak's fist, and once again, redirected all the force of his attack back to Vrak. At the same time Hævateinn launched another breath attack, countering Kazuya's and generating a powerful explosion.